You're not a Freak
by Elfprinzess
Summary: Tony is a mutant, and confronts the Director about it for the sake of another. Just a oneshot, Please read and review.


**Another one shot with a crossover of NCIS and X-Men, don't own anything.**

**Tony is a mutant and confronts the Director about it for the sake of another.**

**Please read and review.**

* * *

><p>"Director?" Tony called out, knocking once on the open door and sticking his head into the office.<p>

Vance looked up at the agent and nodded for him to enter. Tony walked in, shut the door behind him and sat down at the Director's desk. "Agent DiNozzo, what can I do for you?"

"I was watching the news this morning downstairs." Tony started.

"Ah, I see." Vance sighed, looking like he aged 10 years in those few seconds.

"Your daughter is a mutant."

"Do you have an issue with that Agent DiNozzo?" Vance asked, immediately defensive.

"No I don't. I," Tony sighed, and then seemed to decide to just plunge in. "I am a mutant as well."

Vance blinked, and took a moment to recover from the surprise but then said, "And you are telling me because?"

"If you wanted any help, I am happy to do what I can. I can talk with her, if you want. She must be scared. I also know a school you can send her where she can learn how to control her gifts; Xavier's School for the Gifted. I can get in contact with the person in charge and he can come out to meet you and talk with you and her." Tony offered, his face guarded, waiting for Vance to reject his help. He had to at least offer help, for his daughter's sake, but he was unsure as to how Vance would react.

Vance sighed and slouched in his seat. "I have no idea what is best for her, let alone what to do. Is this school good?"

"I went there, when my father disowned me. I heard rumours, went searching and found the school when I was 12. I learnt control, and everything I would've learnt at high school. It is the best place to send your daughter, and it is the best thing for her. She'll be accepted there, there are heaps of students there, all mutants." Tony told him, trying to reassure him.

"Why are you helping me? I'm not your number one fan." Vance asked, protective of his little girl.

"I'm not going to stand back and watch a little girl be scared because she doesn't know what's going on, and I'm definitely not going to stand back when I can do something about it." Tony told him. "Do you want me to talk with her tonight? You can talk to your wife about the school and then tell Sarah and I can answer any questions she has until Xavier gets to meet her. Professor Xavier can be here soon, I'll call him later."

"Thank you DiNozzo." Vance told the agent gratefully.

* * *

><p>"Jackie?" Vance called out, entering the room with DiNozzo behind him.<p>

"In here with Sarah." Jackie answered. "How was your day?"

Vance walked into the dining room to find Sarah curled up on Jackie's lap, drawing a picture. "Daddy!" Sarah called, jumping down and running to hug the man. Vance picked her up and kissed her forehead. Moments later, the little girl noticed Tony in the doorway. She hid her head in Vance's shoulder and refused to look up.

"Leon?" Jackie asked, wondering what Tony was doing. She knew him as an agent that worked under Leon, but that was it.

"Jackie, this is Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, DiNozzo, my wife Jackie and my daughter Sarah." Leon introduced.

"Nice to meet you ma'am." Tony smiled, holding his hand out to the woman.

"Likewise Agent DiNozzo. What's going on?" Jackie asked, shaking his hand.

Leon glanced at Tony who nodded. Leon looked down at Sarah and said, "Sarah honey, Tony is my friend, can you go with him and play for a bit while I talk with your mother?"

"Daddy?" Sarah asked, her fear and nervousness evident on her little face.

"He's safe Sarah. It's only for a little while." Leon told her, putting the girl down.

Sarah sat down at the table, and Tony sat next to her as Leon led Jackie into the kitchen. "My name's Tony DiNozzo." Tony told the little girl, holding his hand out.

Sarah looked at his hand and frowned, "I hurt a man when I touched his hand last night."

"You won't hurt me, I promise."

"I'm Sarah Vance." She said, shaking his hand cautiously. When nothing happened, she grinned up at Tony.

"What happened last night?" Tony asked, having seen the news but wanting to know what the girl thought.

"The man grabbed me and tried to take me away from daddy. I grabbed his arm to try and push him off and he started screaming and daddy came to save me. Where I had grabbed the bad man had been burnt. I didn't mean to, but I was scared and he hurt me and I just wanted him to let go." Sarah told Tony, her face showing how scared she was.

"Sarah, do you know what a mutant is?" Tony asked. She shook her head. "It's a person who has special abilities, due to their bodies being different. Some people have super speed, can read people's minds or can control metal. Others can create ice while some can control fire."

"Am I a mutant?" Sarah asked, confused.

"Yes, but there's nothing wrong with being one, no matter what people say." Tony told the girl. He then looked around the room and leaned closer to her, "Can I tell you a secret?"

"Yep, I'm a good secret-keeper!" Sarah promised, nodding her head vigorously.

"Pinkie-promise not to tell?" Tony asked, sticking his pinkie out.

"Promise." She said, wrapping her finger around his and shaking it once.

"I'm a mutant too." Tony stage-whispered to her.

She gasped dramatically, then tilted her head curiously. "Can you control fire too?"

"No, I can show you what I do, but not in here. Do you have somewhere where there aren't so many breakable things?"

"My bedroom?"

"Let's go."

* * *

><p>Leon entered the dining room to find it empty. He headed upstairs to Sarah's bedroom and pushed the half-opened door open completely. His mouth dropped open. Tony was sitting on the floor, leaning against the girl's bed with her leaning up against his chest, with his arms wrapped around her, reading a book together. That wasn't what shocked Leon. What surprised Leon was the fact that Tony had taken his shirt and jacket off, and there were giant wings that were wrapped around the pair, originating from Tony's back. The wings looked soft to touch and had long white feathers laying flat downwards. Every now and again, when Tony shifted, the feathers rippled as the muscles shifted as well.<p>

Tony looked up at Leon, and Jackie who had walked up behind her husband and grinned sheepishly. "Sarah, look who has joined us."

"Mummy, daddy! Tony told me his secret, but I can't tell you." Sarah said, climbing off Tony and running to hug her dad.

"You can tell them Sarah, that's OK, I was going to tell them my secret anyway." Tony told her.

"I'm a mutant, and so is Tony!" she said, proudly. "Tony said that my genetic mutation resulted in me being able to control fire. Watch this!" she said, holding her hand out and focusing on it. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowed together and she began biting her lip, trying to concentrate.

"Relax Sarah, just focus gently." Tony told her. It was evident in his voice that he had told her this before.

She sighed, and shut her eyes, relaxing. A small ball of purple flames appeared on her hand and stayed there. She opened one eye to peek, saw it and gasped in surprise. She opened her eyes and smiled, just as it went out. Her smile dropped and she turned to Tony, close to tears. "It didn't stay!"

Tony laughed gently at her. "That's because you lost focus and lost control. Don't worry sweetheart, practice makes perfect."

"Daddy, that's not all!" Sarah said, remembering Tony's secret and turning to her father, excited again. "Tony's a mutant too! Except instead of fire like me, he has wings and can fly!"

"Can he now?" Leon asked, noticing that 30 minutes with Tony and the little girl was happy all over again. "DiNozzo?"

"She asked nicely to see them, and how could I refuse her that?" Tony shrugged, the tips of his wings flicking as well.

"Sarah honey, daddy's got to talk to you now, so Tony and I are going to go downstairs for a little bit, OK?" Jackie told the girl, as Tony got up, grabbed his shirt and jacket and gave Sarah another hug.

"Don't worry, I won't leave without saying goodbye." Tony promised. His wings folded in and settled against his back as he followed Jackie out.

* * *

><p>"You talk with Vance about Sarah?" Tony asked, curious. "I mean, if you don't want to talk to me about it, you don't have to, I was just curious." Tony said quickly, trying to come across as rude.<p>

"He told me you knew a school for people like her?" Jackie asked, her worry evident in her face.

Tony nodded. "I went there when I was 12, and left when I was 25 to become a cop. The teachers there are brilliant, and the Headmaster is awesome, and Sarah will love it there, and she'll have plenty of friends with the other students if you send her there."

"How do we apply for it?" Jackie asked, wanting to know facts and figures.

"I'll call Xavier, the Headmaster, tonight and he will come out to talk with you and Sarah, and answer all of your questions and discuss her future with you guys. He'll probably be out here in a couple of days, depending on whether he is already out meeting another student, or something." Tony shrugged, his wings shifting against his back as well.

"I'm sorry, I can't stop looking away from your, ah," Jackie said, gesturing to his back and struggling on what to say.

"My wings?" Tony asked, amused. He laughed and one wing shifted forwards. "You can touch if you want." He offered. She stroked a feather gently then pulled away, clearly a little freaked out. Tony frowned momentarily while the wings retracted, and seemed to slide into his back, disappearing.

"What?" Jackie said, confused as the wings disappeared.

Tony slipped his shirt back on and then his jacket. "Don't ask me to explain it; I wouldn't even know where to start. I just know I can slip them into my back when they get in the way, and I can slide them out. I can fly if I want to, but I would have to practice as I haven't in a while and they're probably a little weak at the moment."

"Thank you for your help Tony, she looks so much happier already."

"I'm happy to help out."

* * *

><p>A week later, and Gibbs' team watched as Vance hugged his little girl who was leaving to go to some exclusive school. All of them knew she was a mutant, but only Tony knew what the school she was going to was.<p>

"Bye Tony!" She called, running into the bullpen and hugging the man, who laughed and hugged back.

"Ciao Bambina, remember what I told you, yeah?"

"They won't bite and they'll love me?" she asked, tilting her head as she silently asked if that was right.

"Well that, but also that there is absolutely nothing wrong with you."

"I'm special, everyone is. I'm special in a different way that people are scared off but that doesn't mean I'm a freak." She finished. She smiled at him and kissed his cheek. "Bye Tony, I'll send you letters, promise!" Sarah ran off after her mum and her dad as Ziva and McGee stared at him in surprise.

"What was that about Tony?" Ziva asked, suspicious.

"I met her last week when she was freaking out and helped her. Is there something wrong with that?" Tony asked, defensively.

"How would you know what to say to her about her problem?" McGee asked, a little insensitive.

"It isn't a problem." Tony all but growled. "Her problem is controlling it, her mutant ability isn't the issue, it isn't something that is wrong, or freakish or should be feared or shun, because it's all those attitudes that will cause her to grow up bitter and resenting humans. If she is shown how to control it, and shown love and acceptance, she will grow up to be a young girl who doesn't hate the world and won't attack anyone." Tony explained, angry with his co-workers for thinking that.

"DiNozzo!" Gibbs barked, just as the pen in DiNozzo's hand snapped under his tense grip.

"Sorry, boss." Tony immediately replied, out of habit.

"Tony, are you a mutant too?" Ziva asked, putting two and two together.

"Hole in one, Ziva." Tony grinned at her, a little recklessly.

"What?" McGee exclaimed, shocked.

"I am assuming that means yes." Ziva muttered, before saying, "What can you do?"

"That's for me to know and you to not worry about." Tony twisted the saying slightly. "Boss?"

"I already knew DiNozzo, Ducky told me." Gibbs shrugged. "Something about an injury, he said it wasn't serious but until it healed you couldn't come in due to your ability."

"Ah, yeah, he said he would tell you." Tony grinned at the rest of his team. "So, any bad guys for us to catch? Or are we just gonna sit here and talk about me? Cause I can do that."

"DiNozzo?" Gibbs asked.

"Yeah boss?"

"Shut up!"

"Shutting up Boss."

* * *

><p><strong>The End, please read and review, I hoped you enjoyed it.<strong>


End file.
